


Lockdown--Of the heart?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e03 Lockdown, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: If the word 'classified' doesn't get him riled up enough the word 'Lockdown' sure will.I can't imagine after being gone for a month then the mountain going into lockdown Pete will be too happy, can you?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan
Series: Episode tags [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Lockdown--Of the heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to stargate

“What do you mean ‘lockdown’?” Pete spat down the phone.

“Its what it sounds like Pete, no one can enter or leave the mountain.” She said calmly.

“Why?” he asked her.

Her jaw clenched uncomfortably , the next two words would create an argument and she knew it but they still came out “its classified.”

“Are you telling me you’ve been gone for over a month—”

“That was a rescue mission.”

“—we arrange to see each other and then you’re put on lockdown?”

“Its not like I arranged this.” Sam tried “When General O’Neill—”

“Him?!” Pete exclaimed “Again!”

“What do you mean ‘him’ again? He’s commander of the base Pete? Of course I’m going to talk about him.”

“He’s the main feature in every story Sam! Even before you got promoted it was ‘the colonel this’ and ‘the colonel’ that—”

“He was my CO—every order given is by him!” Sam tried to make him understand _again_.

“And you just follow like a lost puppy.”

“I follow because I am a solider under his command.”

“Under his command, under him, little difference huh Sam?”

“Look I called you to let you know why I can’t make our date, job done, we’ll talk when you’ve calmed down.”

“Sam—”

“Goodnight Pete.” And with it she slammed down the phone.

Sam took some calming deep breaths once again justifying her job to him, justifying the relationship she had with Jack—

The very thought caught her breath still. She had done her best to get over her commanding officer and certainly never gave any indication to Pete of any romantic attachment to Jack. Always referring to him by rank, she never told him that it was Jack who promoted her.

‘God!’ she blushed. ‘he’d have a field day with _that_ one!’

She shook her head as she answered the phone “Carter.” She said quietly trying not to cry. On the other side of the phone Teal’c was telling her Vaselov was awake and talking. “I’ll be right there.”

* * *

Sam stayed in base a little longer then she had to, she was too exhausted from the lockdown to face Pete at first, to not tell him how after Anubis had left the General she was the first one by his side, her hand on his arm before their hands grasped as he sat on the floor and she gave the explanation of where she had sent Anubis. She had to isolate and move on from the tingles which went through her hand and up her spine. She got to top side only to be told Pete was on the other side of the guarded gate, she bit back a groan before she went to her car. She drove to the gates where she saw him.

She looked surprised as she pulled over to the side and opened her car door, and there he stood with roses in his hands. He moved towards her.

“I thought I’d come and apologise for the telephone call.” He said to her humbly.

Sam smiled and smelt the flowers before taking them from him. “Hey I saw some people earlier who left, about 8 hours?” he asked.

“Yeah, um the whole base had been up for two days, some people just drove home to sleep, I stayed on base.” She said quietly.

“Oh.” He nodded “any SG-1 stay?” he asked her.

“Only Teal’c.” Sam said “but um base is home so he had no choice.”

“Right-right.” He nodded “so not General O’Neill?”

“Oh um—” she tried to think “Actually I think he’s been awake the whole time, was in his office writing up reports when I left.” Pete seemed satisfied by the answer not pressing her on it and she was glad it gave her a moment to smile in her head at the paperwork General O’Neill just _loved_ to do.

She took a deep sigh and turned to Pete “Fancy a Chinese?” she asked him.

“Sure.” Pete agreed.

“The flowers are beautiful,” she admitted “thanks.”


End file.
